


Good News

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Katie has some good news for John...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News

"Oh...my god."

Katie's voice rings clearly through the tiny bathroom and she winces, knowing instantly that John will come to her and hoping he reacts as she had. 

"Kate? You okay?"

John's head appears around the door and she blushes, but smiles. 

"We're pregnant..."

"What?"

John moves to take the test from her, checks it, then checks again before smiling and kissing her tenderly. 

"Oh... my god. We... are pregnant."

His eyes light with joy and he crouches, then, when he wobbles, shifts to his knees, kissing her stomach softly, aware of her hand in his hair. 

"We're pregnant..."

He murmurs again, desperately trying not to cry.


End file.
